


Полдорожье

by 2sven, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Investigations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: У Сайласа, смотрителя никому не нужного маяка, в последнее время слишком много гостей...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Тексты R-NC [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Полдорожье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от прекрасного ["Завтрака на обочине"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/4789/)

Синий клеенчатый тюк перевалился через перила, и Сайлас застопорил лебедку. Очередная волна ударила в скалу, белая пена заползла на площадку, брызги веером — в лицо, на стену, на куртку постояльца. Сайлас протер глаза рукавом, махнул парням внизу, чтобы подождали маленько, пока он оттащит тюк от края.

— Я буду скучать по этому месту, — крикнул постоялец неизвестно зачем и кому. Парни на баркасе его слышать не могли, а Сайлас слишком не любил всех этих болтливых и лощеных сукиных детей с их одинаково белыми зубами, загорелой кожей и наработанной в спортзале мускулатурой. Но таковы уж его клиенты — среднего возраста толстосумы, которые устали от сладенького и захотели чего поострее. Конечно, им тут нравится. Пожить на старинном маяке, куда попасть можно только с баркаса по лебедке, а до туалета семьдесят одна ступенька винтовой лестницы, — это как раз та суровая романтика, которая не слишком утомляет, но про которую приятно рассказывать. Опять же, достойная цена.

Сайлас поволок тюк к двери, размышляя, в каком возрасте стремительное движение вперед, туда, где еще так много нового и прекрасного, вдруг прекращается и человек бросается назад — к школьным любовям и детским мечтам. Судя по возрасту его постояльцев, чаще всего это случается после тридцати пяти. Мокрый тюк перевалился через порог, Сайлас закрыл дверь и снова вытер лицо. Погодка сегодня щедро выдает романтику, только успевай уворачиваться от брызг. Но полдела сделано, осталось переправить на баркас постояльца.

— Теперь вы. — Сайлас никогда не запоминал имена. Зачем? Он суровый смотритель маяка, а не девочка на ресепшене. — Помните инструктаж?

— Да, конечно. Карабин вот сюда, держаться тут.

Сайлас лично проверил застежки спасательного жилета и «беседку»альпинистское снаряжение из ремней, крепко удерживающее человеческое тело на постояльце: ему проблемы ни к чему; повернулся к баркасу дать ребятам сигнал приготовиться. Волна ударила дважды, окатила до пояса, но баркас продолжал танцевать футах в тридцати от скалы, не слишком далеко, не слишком близко. Все-таки Родни капитан от бога, был бы тут Жотески, все борта бы обтер.

— Пошел. — Сайлас помог постояльцу влезть на перила, оттолкнулся тот сам. Порыв ветра тут же рванул его в сторону, ребята на палубе бросились натягивать канат. Снова рывок — теперь к маяку. Сайлас перебежал туда, куда несло постояльца, и толкнул от перил. Сказано — пошел, значит, пошел! Баркас снова закачало, но на палубе трое — удержат. И точно, тело в оранжевом жилете еще пару раз качнулось в пустоте и двинулось вниз. Все, он на палубе, дело сделано. Сайлас не собирался отвечать на прощальные взмахи рук восхищенного собственной смелостью постояльца, неторопливо выбрал концы, отцепил «беседку» и вернулся к тюку. Его следовало разобрать. Следующий гость прибудет через три дня, но это не повод расслабляться. Чистое белье должно лечь в шкафы, консервы — на полки, свежие газеты — на стол, продукты — в холодильник. Сайлас позволил себе отдых, только когда все оказалось на своем месте. Теперь можно было сварить кофе и пожить по-человечески. Корочка хлеба уже чуть отмякла, но Сайлас все равно отломил кусок и принялся жевать. При гостях он так не делает — и много чего не делает, но сейчас его время, а хлеб свежий, и его нужно есть только так, куском, без ничего.

Сайлас подошел к окну. Баркаса уже не было видно, но низкие рваные тучи ползли ему вслед, будто гнались вернуть. Да только кто по такой погоде вернется? От западного ветра добра не жди, так и будет море трепать неделю, а то и две. Глядишь, и следующий гость сбросит бронь, как тот, который должен был прибыть сегодня. Сайлас радовался, что так вышло. Живи он в идеальном мире, он вообще никого бы сюда не пустил, это его маяк и его жизнь. Но что поделать, если морской ветер без передышки срывает краску и ржавит железо, выламывает камни и точит дерево. Постоянный ремонт выливается в постоянные расходы, и если бы не встречный поток доходов от экстремальной гостиницы… Сайласу не нравилось об этом думать.

Кофе поднялся пенкой. Сайлас передвинул турку с плиты на каменный стол, дал отстояться и перелил в чашку. Тяжеленный стул привычно скрипнул под весом хозяина. В щелочку меж стекол уютно, будто зимой, свистел ветер. Сайлас пил кофе и прикидывал, чем ему сегодня заняться: отполировать линзу или зашпаклевать трещину на парапете? Неплохо бы еще поправить крышу пристройки, на ней ветром задирает угол. Да и перила на нижних пролетах обтерлись. Может, кого другого этот постоянный вал мелкой работы по хозяйству уже и достал бы, но Сайласу нравилось, что всегда есть чем заняться. За работой время проходит быстрее, и на душе приятней от видимого результата.

К последнему глотку кофе он решил, что трещина на парапете самое важное. За неделю штормов ее размоет, край выщербится и может обрушиться, тогда ремонт станет и сложнее, и дороже. Сайлас сполоснул кружку «расходной» морской водой, ведро которой он каждое утро поднимал на кухню веревкой, и выплеснул за окно.

Теперь наверх, переодеться в робу и за дело, пока не видать дождя. А вечерком он уберет в комнате для гостей.

Маяк — совершенно особенный способ организации жизни. Не то что вялая, растекшаяся по земле сельская или суетливая городская, где человек как книжка в библиотеке: со всех сторон такие же, как ты, полки выше, полки ниже, полки со всех сторон. Нет, маяк другое дело. Тут строгая иерархия и четкое деление. На самой верхушечке маяка флюгер, под ним небольшой купол-чердак. Эта часть принадлежит небу — бесполезная, в общем, часть, но важная для красоты. В фонарной комнате совершается волшебство, там человек касается неба, зажигает в нем то, что ему хочется; здесь начинается его мир, и следующие ярусы принадлежат ему: вахтенная комната с ее журналом, радио и кольцом балкона, жилая комната смотрителя, кухня, технический этаж с дизель-генератором и хозпомещениями и самый нижний — совсем пустой, где, кроме туалета и лестницы, считай, ничего нет. На этом человеческий, срединный мир снова заканчивается, хода ниже нет, потому что фундамент маяка — скала, торчащий из моря каменный кулак, в который вросла рукотворная башня, вцепилась широким кольцом парапета. Этот самый парапет Сайлас сначала вычистил от мелкой крошки, прогрунтовал как следует и теперь выравнивал толстый слой грубой желтоватой шпаклевки. На всякий случай он сколотил из обрезков досок щит и прикрыл отремонтированный участок — дождя пока не видать, но без него не обойдется. Долго и тщательно мыл руки под латунным раструбом старой колонки-качалки. Этот день определенно Сайласу нравился. Сейчас он проверит ловушки, приготовит обед, и как раз времени останется только на уборку жилого яруса. Очень удачно.

Сайлас не родился на маяке и вырос тоже не здесь. Он прежний жил в Нью-Йорке и ничего про маяки не знал. Ну, кроме того, что его семья прикупила себе этот крошечный остров в сорок седьмом, когда правительство выставило множество маяков на продажу. Правительству нужны были деньги, а не дорогие в обслуживании старинные махины, на глазах теряющие стратегическое значение. Лампы заменялись на электрические, сложные системы ручного управления — на автоматику, штат обслуживающего персонала сокращался до четырех, затем двух смотрителей или одной семьи, а потом и вовсе ограничился выездными механиками. И тогда дедушка Джеймс купил себе маяк. Должно быть, он уже прошел тридцатипятилетний рубеж и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии, никакие протесты бабушки не помогли, а Сайлас мог себе представить ее возмущение: семья только-только выбралась из бедности, она еще не отвыкла штопать чулки, а дед покупает маяк, в котором нет ни малейшего смысла. Но по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств именно после покупки маяка дела семьи резко пошли в гору. Дед это совпадением не считал, конечно, и потому его сын Говард унаследовал в числе прочего маяк с категорическим запретом его продажи. Собственность семьи Хьюз, точка. Сайлас носил эту фамилию и называл деда — дедом, потому что довольно поздно узнал, что он сын не Говарда Хьюза, а одного из молодых любовников матери, но переучиваться смысла уже не было, и фамилию никто у него не отнимал. Окей, он не Хьюз по крови, и отец никогда не относился к нему так, как Сайласу бы хотелось — пусть не как к дочери, но хотя бы как к приемному сыну Алеку, но зато Говард Хьюз оставил ему этот маяк. Сайласу никогда и в голову бы не пришло, что в какой-то момент его судьба и старинный маяк пересекутся, но это случилось, и Сайлас надеялся, что надолго, потому что у него не было ни малейшего желания возвращаться в Большое Яблоко и снова пытаться стать художником, за работы которого хоть сколько-то платят, надеяться, что однажды он встретит своего человека, по-настоящему своего, и с этого момента все станет иначе, лучше… Сколько их было, казавшихся своими. Сколько было попыток заставить публику ценить то, что он делает, и пытаться угодить ее вкусам. Бесполезно, жизнь расползалась в руках, утекала сквозь пальцы, и пересекший тридцатипятилетний рубеж Сайлас бросился бы, как и все прочие, в прекрасное прошлое, но его не было. Приемный Алек унаследовал дело отца, дочери отрезали приличный кусок нажитого семьей Хьюз, а ему, Сайласу, оставили маяк. Без права продажи, разумеется, но в приличном для его возраста состоянии. Тогда они и встретились — потрепанный жизнью недо-Хьюз и два столетия противостоящий ветрам маяк ХалфвэйПолдорожье. Сайлас находил это ироничным.

Они не сразу привыкли друг к другу. У Сайласа были крайне смутные представления о ручном труде, рыбалке и значении маяков, а Халфвэй никогда еще не имел дела с неумехой, тратящим время на книги, рисование и письма людям, которые ему почему-то казались важными. А, еще на попытки провести на маяк телефон, только это оказалось очень дорого. Но время перетерло зубчики обоих, и они наконец сцепились, вращая друг друга. Идея необычного отеля не сделала Сайласа богатым, однако им с маяком хватало. И попробовал бы кто-нибудь теперь притащить сюда телефон.

Сайлас вытянул очередную ловушку, бросил в ведро к двум крабам лобстера. Неплохая добавка к свежему хлебу и овощам. Оставалась последняя плетенка на дальнем, чуть пологом конце острова к скале жались камни поменьше, словно цыплята к наседке. Из-за этих камней баркасу с той стороны было не подойти даже в прилив, и, если бы не ловушка, Сайлас вообще туда не совался бы. Здесь все время кипела вода, кружили чайки, а замшелые каменные горбы были скользкими. Сайлас пытался вбить доски меж камней, чтобы удобней добираться, но море всякий раз их утаскивало. Зато там всегда был лучший улов. Даже если все остальные ловушки оказывались пустые, в этой наверняка была добыча.

Сайлас поставил ведро, чтобы освободить себе руки, и подошел к железной лесенке, вбитой в скалу. Так, что это там сегодня? Опять тюлени забрались? Сайлас присел, вглядываясь в темную груду на камнях. Или он дохлый? Вода окатила продолговатое тело, зашипела, скручиваясь и протекая сквозь камни. Если дохлый, надо бы скинуть, налетят чайки, крику и вони будет на неделю, засрут все.

Он начал спускаться, аккуратно ступил на камни. Да нет, не тюлень, там какие-то тряпки, водоросли. Шагов с десяти Сайлас увидел ногу и от неожиданности остановился. Точно, нога. В голове тотчас развернулась картина: катера береговой службы, которые не могут пристать, шериф Райли, которого придется тащить сюда лебедкой, а что потом? Кому выпадет честь паковать труп? И понятно, кому цеплять на крюки. К черту и дьяволу.

Сайлас решительно двинулся к телу, чтобы столкнуть его обратно в море. Понятно, что это человек, но, во-первых, бывший, во-вторых, ему уже до лампочки, кто конкретно его выловит, а когда он всплывет в бухте, всем будет гораздо проще. Весьма милое и незатруднительное одолжение со стороны покойного, он чуточку упростит людям жизнь. Может, ему это даже зачтется.

Сайлас называл лежащего перед ним покойным, хотя не был уверен, что это мужчина, однако выяснять подробности желания не имел. Какая, по сути, разница? Тут в другом вопрос: как его оттащить? Упереться толком не во что… Сайлас схватил тело за одежду в самой тяжелой части, между лопаток, и приподнял. Вот так, теперь развернуть и положить на тот плоский камень. А уже с него легко будет столкнуть. Хорошо, хоть не воняет.

Ноги разъезжались, Сайлас один раз упал на колено и дважды застрял ногой меж камней, но основную работу сделал, осталось закатить тело на площадку, и, считай, сделано. Он крепче вцепился в мокрую ткань, дернул вверх — и грохнулся на спину от испуга, потому что человек закашлялся, громко, до блевоты. Он беспомощно елозил по плоскому камню, содрогался и полз к краю.

— Не туда! — заорал Сайлас. — Стой, не туда!

Человек, кажется, не слышал. Его накрыло волной, и он закашлял сильнее. Сайлас бросился к нему так, как было быстрее, на четвереньках, ухватил за плечо, но оно выскользнуло. Вцепился в воротник, потянул, кашель превратился в хрип. Проклиная все на свете, Сайлас облапил бьющееся в конвульсиях тело и поволок от края. Новая волна ударила в лицо, ослепила, едва не вырвала добычу, но у Сайласа нога в очередной раз застряла в камнях и послужила якорем для обоих. Больно, зато эффективно. Кряхтя и ругаясь, он доволок человека до подножия лесенки и тут упал на спину: очень нужно было отдышаться. Человек хрипел, кашлял и вяло ворочался, но Сайлас смотрел не на него, а на лестницу над собой. Даже думать нечего затащить это тело по отвесным ступенькам, в нем фунтов сто восемьдесятоколо 80 кг., не меньше. Ни снизу закинуть, ни сверху затащить, а стоять этот полутруп не способен. Сайлас сел, вытер лицо и посмотрел на часы. До прилива минут сорок.

— Сиди тут, — прохрипел он. — Никуда не ползи. Я вернусь с веревкой.

Человек не отвечал, но Сайлас слышал, живой, возится.

— Жди, — сказал он еще раз, полагая, что короткие слова для полуживых понятней.

Все еще тяжело дыша, он взобрался по лестнице, что и здоровому непросто — она узкая, перильца скользкие, — побрел к маяку. Веревка у него во второй кладовке, до нее двадцать ступеней. Минут пять, не больше. Потом еще пять, чтобы спуститься и обвязать тело. Останется меньше получаса на вытаскивание. Может, отцепить от лебедки «беседку»? Пропустить веревку в верхнее кольцо, и тащить будет проще. Вот только подниматься на самый верх нет времени.

Когда Сайлас вернулся, человек уже не кашлял, лежал лицом вниз, но видно было: дышит. Обвязать его под руки и ноги было непростой задачей, но по сравнению с затаскиванием его на обрыв — сущая мелочь. В какой-то момент Сайлас даже начал задумываться, не плюнуть ли на эту затею Что поделать, если он не Арнольд Шварценеггер и не герой боевика, который ловит падающего кончиками пальцев. Поднять такой вес просто не в его силах. Веревка ссадила обе ладони до крови, а этот тип болтается, как камень, и ни единой попытки помочь. Можно в конце концов просто привязать его к лестнице, чтобы приливом не унесло, а там придумать что-то… Но Сайлас понимал, придумывать будет нечего, человек захлебнется или умрет от переохлаждения. Хоть на дворе и август, вода здесь теплой не бывает, а еще она уже начинала прибывать. Стараясь не поддаваться малодушным побуждениям, Сайлас выполз наверх, обошел веревкой камень покрепче и принялся тянуть через него, как через блок, работая теперь не одними руками, но и ногами тоже. Пошло немного веселее. Черти и дьяволы, догадайся он так сделать сразу, ладони бы не кровили. Выбрав, сколько получилось, Сайлас закрепил веревку на камне и бросился к лестнице. Так и есть, тело застряло у самого верха, только перекатить. Справившись с задачей и оттащив человека от обрыва, Сайлас рухнул рядом с ним и долго слушал, как все громче шипит, прибывая, вода. Потом поднялся на четвереньки, на ноги и потащился к маяку, пытаясь сообразить, есть ли у него где-то кусок парусины.

К тому времени, как Сайлас перетащил бесчувственное тело через порог маяка и свалил его под лестницей, уже вовсю лил дождь. Решив, что его здоровье в данной ситуации однозначно важнее, он забрался в вахтовую комнату, где жил, сдавая свою гостям, стянул мокрую одежду и переоделся в сухое. Очень хотелось лечь и полежать хотя бы минут пятнадцать, но Сайлас знал, что уснет. И какой смысл тогда был тащить того парня из моря, если потом он мокрый будет валяться на бетонном полу? Да он там и загнется.

Вздохнув, Сайлас сгреб в охапку два шерстяных одеяла и начал спускаться. На кухне прихватил бутылку виски, припрятанную в одному ему известном месте, потому как гостям пить на маяке было строго запрещено.

Мужчина валялся в той же позе, в какой был брошен. Кажется, сознание покинуло его, толком не посетив. Поразмыслив над недвижным телом, а даже это далось непросто, Сайлас притащил три доски, выложил одну к другой и застелил одеялом, после чего принялся снимать с недоутопленника одежду. Мужчина оказался молод, Сайлас решил, что вряд ли больше двадцати пяти. Крупный рот, темная щетина, острый кончик носа и брови вразлет. Кожа синеватая, под глазами тени, но это от холода и истощения. Волосы, кажется, не черные, скорее, каштановые или темно-русые, по мокрым не поймешь, туго стянуты черно-белой резинкой. Красивый, но не модной тонколицей андрогинностью, а правильно красивый, по-мужски. Сайлас разглядывал одежду, снимая, пытался что-то по ней понять и понял. Все неброское, джинсы, тонкий свитер, куртка из плащевки, но на всем бирки дорогих брендов. Сайлас оттянул парню губу, осмотрел зубы. Потом взял руку, изучая ногти, но кожа размокла, черта с два поймешь. Да и ладно, тут уже без маникюра история вырисовывается: кто-то у нас свалился с яхты. Нашел тоже подходящий денек для прогулки… Смыло, видать. Сайлас снова потрогал ладонь. Мозолей нет, перчаток тоже, кожа мягкая. Не яхтсмен, тяжелее бокала с шампанским ничего не держал. Так, что дальше… Свитер и джинсы сопротивлялись, но проиграли, улетели к стене. Ну, с трусами все понятно, не в Волмарте куплены. Грудь безволосая, никакой особой мускулатуры, но сложение хорошее, спортом все-таки занимался, дополнительное доказательство — черный силиконовый браслет на второй руке. Волосы на лобке подстрижены, понятное дело, это как маникюр. Татуировок никаких нигде. Колени разбиты, весь в синяках, и в этом нет никакой загадки: на камни его вряд ли выкинуло с первого раза. Особенно сильно досталось плечу той руки, что с браслетом: сине-багровое пятно расползлось аж на лопатку.

Сайлас сел по-турецки и какое-то время смотрел на человека перед собой. Пойти вызвать по радио Нору? Или кто там сегодня на берегу, Чаки? Но что это даст? Море расходится все сильнее, катер просто не выйдет из бухты. Про вертолет и речи нет. Значит, смысла никакого. Он перевел взгляд на бутылку виски. А вот в нем смысл есть! Кое-как расположив холодное мокрое тело на импровизированной кровати, Сайлас обнял его под плечи и приподнял. Содержимое бутылки не особенно стремилось в рот, больше проливалось, но Сайлас слышал, что при обморожениях людей растирают джином, а чем виски хуже? Кое-что, видать, все же залилось, парень снова закашлялся и даже открыл глаза. Они оказались светлые, как Сайлас и думал. У мужчин с таким типом лица они всегда светлые, хоть и раскосые немного.

— За мной придут… — сказал вдруг парень довольно внятно.

— Хорошо. Может, позвонить кому-то? — предложил Сайлас и, пока говорил, пропустил окончание фразы.

—…добить.

Сайлас замер, потом поднял парню голову выше, встряхнул.

— Что ты сказал?

— Не выдавай меня.

Сайлас ошалело ткнул парню бутылкой в губы. Тот послушно сглотнул несколько раз, лег.

— Я только посплю… немного… и уйду, — бормотал он, закрывая глаза. — Не выдавай. Тебе же лучше.

И вырубился. Сайлас смотрел на приоткрытые губы, рыжие капли виски на коже, потом с силой растер их и набросил на парня одеяло. Черти и дьяволы, уже смеркается, а он даже не поел. Сайлас подобрал мокрое тряпье, развесил на перилах и потопал наверх, зло вбивая ноги в гулкие ступени.

На самом верху, в вахтенной комнате, он вспомнил, что ловушку так и не проверил, а ведро с уловом осталось у скальной лестницы.

Утро вязло в низких тучах, дождь бил в окна, и Сайлас проснулся позже обычного. Долго лежал, вплывая в реальный мир, а потом вспомнил все разом и сел. Сколько прошло, часов двенадцать? Нужно посмотреть, как там незваный гость. Может, сегодня от него будет больше толку?

Выпив на кухне воды — чертов виски! — Сайлас спустился на первый ярус. Гость уже не спал, что понятно: от этой лестницы шуму как от оркестра. Сайлас прошел мимо него в туалет, чтобы потом никуда не спешить, а когда вернулся, сел рядом.

— Лучше?

Парень скривил губы, понимай, как хочешь.

— Зовут хоть как?

— Тебе не нужно знать. — Парень, морщась и кряхтя, сел. Да уж, столько синяков и ссадин, приятного мало. — Я сейчас уйду.

— А. Ну давай. — Сайлас поднялся и поковылял по лестнице наверх. Нога после вчерашнего опухла и болела.

На кухне он отварил лангуста, сделал себе сэндвич. Кофе сварил чуть больше, на случай, если безымянный гость найдет кухню по запаху, и угадал: минут через пятнадцать лестница загрохотала.

— Как я тут оказался? — хрипло и зло осведомился гость. Он успел натянуть на себя грязную и рваную, но высохшую одежду. А вот обуви у него не было изначально.

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — Сайлас доел последний кусочек и принялся мыть посуду.

Парень сел за стол, плечи выше головы, и надолго замолчал.

— Если сюда явятся, нам обоим пиздец, — сказал он. — Я не нашел у тебя лодки.

Сайлас подошел к окну и сделал приглашающий жест. Пришлось подождать, пока гость изволит подойти и посмотреть, куда указывают.

— Видишь? — Сайлас указал на лебедку. — Другого пути сюда нет. И отсюда.

Гость хмурился, соображая.

— Сюда нельзя причалить. И высадить десант. — Сайлас усмехнулся про себя, представляя процесс.

— С вертолета можно. Завтра выглянет солнце, и все.

Сайлас посмотрел в окно, потом на барометр.

— Завтра не выглянет, — сказал он и указал на турку. — Пей. Вон там еда.

— Да не могу я есть! — заорал гость. Темно-русые волосы высыпались из хвоста на злые глаза.

— Тогда не ешь, — отрезал Сайлас и вышел. Только богатеньких истеричек ему тут не хватало. Вертолет, ну конечно.

Что ж, пока барышни бесятся, можно отполировать линзу. Сайлас взял все необходимое, поднялся в фонарную и закрыл за собой люк.

Фонарная с ее огромной ребристой старинной линзой и зубчатым механизмом вращения — сердце маяка, его душа. Сайлас не собирался сюда пускать незваных гостей, он и званых водил неохотно, на пару минут. И пускай полировка линзы теперь чистая формальность, светодиод не коптит ее, как когда-то керосинка, для Сайласа это был любимый ритуал. Специальные тряпочки, мисочка с содовым раствором и бесконечное море вокруг. Что еще нужно для счастья?

Он закончил к обеду. Сложил тряпки в опустевшую мисочку, полюбовался на творение рук своих и открыл люк.

Гость сидел в вахтенной комнате и смотрел в окно.

— Я буду звать тебя ОушенОкеан, реально существующее мужское имя, — сказал Сайлас, запирая за собой люк.

— Ды ты юморист, — буркнул гость.

— Нет, я Сайлас. И виски трогать я не позволял.

Оушен скривил губы. Эту гримаску Сайлас уже видел утром.

— На агента 007 ты не тянешь, — сказал он, забирая со стола бутылку. — Думаю, ты разозлил папочку. Ничего, за это не убивают.

Снова это движение губ. Захотелось вмазать по ним, аж рука зачесалась.Тоже еще королева драмы нашлась.

— Папочку, — с непонятным выражением повторил Оушен. — Да это пятиочковый.

Сайлас не собирался выпытывать у этого типа подробности, они ему ни к чему. Послезавтра придет баркас с новым гостем, а этот пусть уходит, как ему и хотелось. Два дня Сайлас его как-нибудь потерпит. Он сел за стол, открыл журнал и принялся вносить данные.

— Не понимаю, как я оказался здесь, — вдруг спокойным, задумчивым голосом произнес Оушен за его спиной. — Яхта огибала мыс Оук, никакого маяка не было.

Сайлас усмехнулся.

— Если ты посмотришь в западное окно, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, — ты увидишь вдалеке обломок корабля «Жаннет». Лет сто назад этот корабль тоже огибал мыс Оук, налетел на скалу и раскололся надвое. В ту ночь на маяке была настоящая ночь ужасов: в свете луны из моря на него лезли бесчисленные трясущиеся, скорченные фигуры. Все пассажиры «Жаннет» выжили, течение выбросило сюда даже корабельного кота. Здесь негде поставить памятник, ограничились табличкой на стене. А в Халфбэй целый музей Счастливого спасения. Правда, при мне сюда выносило только дохлых тюленей…

Оушен подошел и смотрел на него не дыша, а потом захохотал.

— Они! — хохотал он. — Они не нашли лучшего места меня выбросить! Счастливое спасение!

— Выбросить?

— По-твоему, я решил утопиться? Потому что огорчил папочку? — Оушен фыркнул и подошел к окну, правда, северному, но всматривался внимательно. — Значит, все даже хуже.

Сайлас молчал, записывая давление и температуру. Через пару минут Оушен заговорил сам:

— Они быстро узнают про это ваше течение, раз есть целый музей. И точно явятся. Отсюда надо убираться.

— Послезавтра придет баркас, — успокоил его Сайлас. — Тебя доставят на берег, и драпай куда хочешь. Правда, не знаю как: у тебя с собой ничего нет. Стопом?

— Поздно, — вяло произнес Оушен. — Они уже там. А послезавтра будут здесь.

Он ушел задумчивый, а Сайлас покачал головой. Он тоже был таким в этом возрасте? Все так важно, все так срочно…

Он повернулся к радио, вызвал берег.

— Халфвэй Халфбэю, — произнес он дежурную шутку.

— Привет, Сайлас, — отозвалась Нора. Все-таки сегодня ее смена. — Как поживаешь? Лезут ли к тебе из моря? Сегодня годовщина, помнишь? У нас празднование.

— И как, много народу?

— Не особо. Погода — сам видишь. — Нора вздохнула.

— Сколько там натикало лет счастливому спасению? Сто двенадцать?

— Сто тринадцать. Кстати, хорошо, что ты вышел на связь, гость на послезавтра снял бронирование. Думаю, все равно Родни бы не вышел, у него жена вот-вот родит. А Жотески не просыхает, говорит, это пятидневный шторм, а раз так, раньше его можно не ждать.

— Снял? Ну и ладно.

— Нет, ты послушай, он-то снял, а тут же звонит какая-то тетка и требует ее принять. Прям королева, знаешь таких, — Нора захихикала.

Сайлас хмыкнул. За все время, пока он здесь, это будет третья женщина, выразившая желание оказаться на маяке. Первой была седая тетка лет пятидесяти, просушенная солнцем, как вобла, и шустрая, как таракан. Она носила только белое, курила на балконе сигареты через длиннющий мундштук и стащила две ложечки. Вторая была в составе пары, случалось и такое, молодые любители острых ощущений. И вот снова.

— И что ты ей ответила?

— Что бронь будет невозвратная, если погода не наладится, плакали ее денежки.

— Все правильно, — сказал Сайлас и услышал, как Нора тихо с кем-то переговаривается.

— Сайлас, — сказала она и снова заговорила в сторону. — Слушай, ты не поверишь.

Ну отчего же, подумал он, оборачиваясь. Оушен стоял в дверях.

— Представляешь, вчера в том же месте на яхте произошел несчастный случай! Ну в том месте, где «Жаннет» разбилась. Ты можешь поверить? Сейчас позвонил Райли, говорят, ищут парня, его без жилета смыло за борт, и до сих пор не смогли найти. Бедный мальчик. Сын какого-то богатенького, я не запомнила фамилию. Райли тут спрашивает, не приносило к тебе никого?

— Вот это было бы совпадение! — рассмеялся Сайлас, надеясь, что получается естественно. — О таком я бы сразу сказал! Но пойду погляжу. Как раз ловушки проверю: пора заниматься обедом.

— Да, я тоже пойду пообедаю. Буду после четырех.

Связь отключилась. Оушен молча ушел.

Когда Сайлас спустился на нижний ярус, там было пусто, только скомканные одеяла. Он вышел под мелкий, но острый из-за ветра дождь и увидел, как Оушен одной рукой, той, где нет синяка, тащит к маяку следующую доску.

— Мне нужны инструменты, — заявил он.

— Могу дать веревку и мыло. Результат будет тот же самый, только быстрее.

Оушен швырнул доску и шагнул к Сайласу.

— Ты достал уже! Такой умный, вау, настоящий морской волк! Знаешь жизнь, да? А мне твои понты похуй, я жить хочу, и я выживу! Но ты продолжай, надувай щеки и жди, когда тебе пальцы начнут отрезать. Всегда полезно узнать о жизни кое-что новое.

Сайлас удержал лицо и прошел мимо орущего Оушена к брошенному вчера ведру. Один краб сумел из него удрать, оставшиеся копошились в дождевой воде. И как только чайки их не заметили? Для них-то шторм нормальная погода, вон как орут. Сайлас вытащил краба и лангуста за ноги, отнес на порог.

— Подыми на кухню, уползут, — сказал он Оушену, а сам с ведром отправился проверять ловушки. Вряд ли что-то в них будет, при такой качке даже голодному крабу не просто пролезть в «домик», но порядок есть порядок.

Что первая ловушка пуста, было ясно уже по весу. Сайлас опустил ее обратно, морщась. Это как же он вчера руки ободрал, что от такой ерунды болят. Во второй засел небольшой, меньше ладони, лангуст. Сайлас выбросил его обратно: есть в нем нечего, пусть растет. До третьей добирался дольше всего, пару раз волна едва не сбивала его с ног, один раз все же упал на четвереньки, распугал чаек, промочил рукава. Все напрасно, ловушка оказалась не только пуста, но и разбита. Сайлас поволок ее к маяку, чтоб на досуге заняться починкой, заодно отвязал от камня веревку, которую вчера здесь забыл.

На первом ярусе снова было пусто. Сайлас стянул брезентовую робу, в которой выходил, бросил сушиться на перила. Туда же отправил рубашку, мокрые рукава противно липли. В одних джинсах начал подниматься к себе и на уровне кухни увидел Оушена. Тот сидел на полу, рядом ползали краб и лангуст.

— Они как я, — сказал Оушен. — Им некуда бежать.

Сайлас не смог удержаться, хмыкнул.

— Ждешь, что после такого я буду тебя принимать всерьез?

Он поднялся еще на два яруса, после чего спустился на кухню в сухой майке. Оушен продолжал упиваться драмой, краб почти дополз до лестницы. Сайлас оттолкнул его ногой.

— Истерик и загадочных фраз недостаточно, — продолжил свою мысль он.

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя в моей ситуации. — огрызнулся Оушен.

— Считаешь нужным рассказать — давай. А нет, так заткнись. Упрашивать не буду.

— Тебе неинтересно. Ты думаешь, что все про меня понимаешь.

Сайлас покачал головой и налил в кастрюлю воды. Зажег плиту, порезал прямо на столе лимон и пучок зелени. Хорошо, что ему есть чем заняться, иначе бы он уже надел кое-кому эту кастрюлю на тупую башку и принялся лупить половником.

— Думаешь, я сын этого Уилкиса? Чувак, да я из Джорджии.

Сайлас обернулся, услышав южный выговор и пропетое «Джорджия… Джо-о-орджия!»Песня Рея Чарльза «Georgia on my mind». Голос у него оказался густым и сильным.

— А, удивился? — Оушен широко ухмыльнулся. — Город Азалий, Валдоста.

— Далеко же тебя занесло. Я хоть из Нью-Йорка.

— Да уж слышу. — Оушен легко поднялся, ухватил лангуста за хвост и оттащил от лестницы. — А меня научили говорить чисто.

— В колледже?

— На актерских курсах. — Оушену явно нравилось, что он нашел способ удивить Сайласа, он прямо расцвел. — Так что никаких родственных связей с Уилкисом у меня нет, и фамилия другая. Но ты можешь и дальше звать меня Оушеном, это забавно, хотя ты понятия не имеешь почему. Знаешь, сын у Уилкиса есть, только ему всего девять лет, старшие у него все дочки, пять штук.

Сайлас нахмурился. Пять дочерей, Уилкис… Оушен не сводил с его лица глаз, блестящих от злого веселья.

— Ты же не совсем одичал на этом своем маяке, да? Вижу, ты даже знаешь имя сенатора от этого богом проклятого штата!

Сайлас вытер руки и накрыл кастрюлю крышкой.Такого поворота он не ожидал.

— Нет, подожди. Нора бы запомнила фамилию сенатора!

Оушен закатил глаза.

— Какой же ты тупой! Хотя другой бы тут не задержался.

— А ты связно излагать научись. — Сайдас подтащил Оушену тяжеленный стул. — Вот сюда сел и рассказал по порядку. Достал уже своим выпендрежем.

Сайлас поздно сообразил, что этот паршивец его все-таки дожал и заставил себя просить. Да и к дьяволу.

— Я по-прежнему считаю, что лучше тебе ничего не знать. — Оушен сел на другой стул, закинул ногу на колено. Маникюр у него был, и педикюр тоже, длинные загорелые пальцы там и там. — Но раз ты не можешь с этим смириться… Ваш сенатор, если ты не в курсе, а это наверняка так, голубее этого твоего пола. Но по понятным причинам не выпускает эту информацию наружу и вообще ведет себя умно, не блядует направо и налево, а заводит себе постоянного любовника. Тут уже сам сообразишь или тебе прямо сказать, насколько близко я знаком с сенатором? Ладно, шокированным ты не выглядишь, но, может, просто медленно соображаешь. Мне предложили, я согласился под обещание, что это на пару лет, а потом я получу роль в приличном сериале и дальше уже сам, сам. Ну а что? Каждый устраивается как может. Ты, например, прячешься от жизни на маяке.

— А ты звезда сериала, — не выдержал Сайлас. Оушен внимательно на него посмотрел и продолжил суше:

— Я, когда нервничаю, злой. И рука болит пиздец просто. Ну да, меня кинули. Время шло, а никто меня отпускать не собирался. Я пару раз рыпнулся… — Оушен прикусил губу. — Тогда мне объяснили кое-какие вещи. И я понял, что по-хорошему не выйдет, но сделал вид, что смирился, потом он мне машину подарил…

Крышка кастрюли задребезжала от пара. Сайлас снял ее и занялся чисткой краба. Отправив его вариться вместе с лангустом, он снова вытер руки и сел, демонстрируя полное внимание.

— И кем ты был при нем, что это ни у кого не вызывало подозрений?

— Блогером. Сейчас всем надо быть социально активными в сети, но никто после тридцати ничего в этом не смыслит, нанимают молодняк вроде меня. Я везде мотался с его семьей, делал фотки, посты, инста, фейсбук… Ты знаешь эти слова?

Сайлас не стал отвечать.

— Не важно, — продолжал Оушен, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Сайлас тоже смотрел и думал: «Красивое недоброе животное. Если Уилкису такие нравятся, у него дома наверняка есть пума или какие-нибудь змеи». — Я делал вид, что передумал уходить. Он делал вид, что верит. Если кратко, я проиграл.

— Ну, мне все стало намного понятней, — сказал Сайлас.

— Ладно. — Оушен прикусил губу, посмотрел внимательно, затем, морщась, поднял руку с браслетом. — У меня здесь запись, которую если опубликовать, то у сенатора от штата Мэн будет другая фамилия. Беда в том, что я не успел ее припрятать. Уилкис вдруг решил покататься на яхте с женой, это необходимо было увековечить… Так мы оказались на яхте втроем.

— Жена про тебя знала?

— Разумеется. И не думаю, что она по мне скучает. В общем… — Оушен посмотрел в окно, затем вернул взгляд на Сайласа. — Гик перебросило так резко, что, попади он мне по голове, твоя жизнь была бы куда спокойней. Но я жопой чуял, что эта внезапная прогулка не просто так, был настороже и получил удар в плечо. Тоже неплохо, улетел я футов на двадцать, но это даже удачно вышло, не попал под винты. А плаваю я как рыба, все-таки вырос на Витлакоочи.

Сайлас долго молчал. Краба пора было вытаскивать, переварится, и он этим занялся.

— Все это могло быть случайностью, — сказал он наконец. — Гик иногда перебрасывает самопроизвольно, при такой погоде, как вчера, завал-тали не всегда крепят.

— Конечно, это могло выйти случайно, если бы его жена не сидела в каюте, а меня он не отправил бы к борту, под удар. Ему срочно понадобилось фото в таком ракурсе. И если бы я не видел его выражение его лица и не слышал, что он орал. Но ты мне не веришь, да? По-твоему, я истеричка?

— Типа того, — согласился Сайлас.

Оушен вскочил и принялся ходить туда-сюда. Прочесал рукой волосы, остановился, собрал их в хвост.

— Ну понятно, — спокойно кивнул он, закончив с прической. Сайлас уже устал удивляться, как резко у него меняется настроение. — Это же не русская мафия, не мексиканцы, это хороший американский парень, уважаемый человек. Сенатор. Взрослые умные дяди отвезут к нему, он отнимет у меня браслет и скажет больше так не делать. Может, немного отшлепает. Правда ведь? Мне нечего бояться, я просто трусливый педик.

— Ты знаешь его лучше меня, — признал Сайлас. — Но убивать… Про вас наверняка и слуги знают. Всех не перебьешь.

— Ты решил, что на видео он трахается со мной? — Оушен знакомо скривил губы, давно не видели. — Нет, он, конечно, республиканец, но в наше просвещенное время ежей голыми жопами уже не пугают, поэтому я нашел кое-что получше.

Сайлас сходил за овощами, принялся их мыть и резать. Набросал в миску — помидоры, сельдерей, сладкий перец. А когда сварился лангуст, разрезал его вдоль и поставил на стол с этим импровизированным салатом и хлебом. Обычно работа, даже небольшая, быстро приводила его мысли в порядок, но в этот раз не сложилось.

— Давай поедим, — сказал он. — У нас еще есть время все обдумать.

И тут же подумал: откуда взялось это «у нас»? Все проблемы на стороне Оушена, настоящие или придуманные, попробуй разбери. Какое-то видео на силиконовом браслете… Это что, флешка? Может, такие и бывают, Сайлас слабо разбирался в современной технике, но история про злодея-сенатора просто желтогазетная чушь, а здесь, на маяке посреди моря, так и вовсе звучит дико. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, Оушен странно возбужден, и эти смены настроения подозрительны. Парень вполне может быть наркоманом, этих-то Сайлас навидался. К завтрашнему дню его начнет ломать, и что делать? Хорошо бы не пришлось пеленать и переправлять на баркас как тюк. Это, опять же, если шторм утихнет и баркас придет. И гостья еще… А он так и не убрал в жилом ярусе. Сайлас вздохнул и принялся за еду.

Комнату он решил пока не убирать, предложил Оушену перебраться туда до приезда гостьи. Так ему удобней, а Сайласу спокойней, под присмотром будет. А если послезавтра барометр поднимется, то сменить постельное белье и протереть пыль дело недолгое, жилой ярус совсем небольшой, ведь каждый верхний меньше предыдущего. В его вахтенной комнате и вовсе уместились только стол со стулом, шкаф и старинный кожаный диван, такой, какие делали лет сто назад, с высокой обтяжной спинкой, полкой на самом верху и страшно жестким сиденьем, оно, наверное, еще конским волосом набито. Валики-подлокотники у дивана откидывались, и ноги Сайласа свисали совсем немного, спать можно. В общем-то эта махина времен «Жаннет» ему нравилась даже больше кровати в жилом ярусе, та нещадно скрипела и лязгала сеткой при каждом повороте с боку на бок, но Сайлас ее не менял, уж больно красивой она была с виду: завитки, блестящие шарики на столбах и кованая подставочка в две ступеньки, чтобы удобней забираться.

Оушен молча согласился переехать с досок на жилой ярус, он вообще как-то потух, рот не открывал, планов спасения не строил, плот тоже. Может, еда подействовала умиротворяюще, а может, причины были в другом, Сайлас не стал вдаваться. Он починил ловушку для лангустов, достал из кладовки консервы — нужно готовить ужин, а рыбы в такую погоду не наловить, а потом забрался к себе в вахтовую и открыл сундук с принадлежностями для рисования — надо же чем-то себя занять, раз на улицу не высунуться, а значит, крыше пристройки придется подождать ремонта какое-то время. Сайлас признавал, его царапнули слова Оушена, что он тут прячется от жизни, но спорить глупо: конечно же, он прячется. Но от жизни прошлой, полной ожиданий, порывов и неудач. Вместо нее он смог выстроить жизнь настоящую во всех смыслах, здесь и сейчас. Никаких устремлений, никакого будущего, в ожидании которых настоящее теряется и ты не можешь вспомнить, что делал вчера и что ел на завтрак. Кто сказал, что такая жизнь лучше? Мчишься лошадью в шорах, ничего не видишь и не слышишь, но чего ради? Будущее не наступает никогда.

Рисование Сайлас никогда не забрасывал, в отличие от книг, да и как, если это такая же функция его тела, как движение или дыхание. К тому же теперь картины его продавались: постояльцы стабильно прихватывали одну-две. На большие полотна он не замахивался, да и тема в его творчестве была одна — море. Маяк и небо, лангусты и чайки, хилые редкие цветочки и круглоглазые рыбы. Все это рисовалось легко, будто само стекало с рук, естественное и насущное, но, видимо, не только для него, раз гостям нравилось. На данный момент картина у него оставалась всего одна, не слишком удачный ночной пейзаж с лучом маяка, пора было приниматься за новые, тем более что женщины к искусству восприимчивей.

Сайлас разложил принадлежности, выбрал холст. Он уже знал, что нарисует: побег краба из ведра — отличный сюжет. Но руки тянулись и к другому, к портрету. На его картинах давно не было людей. Бог знает почему, может, интересных не попадалось, а Оушен… Его портрет — непростая задача. Нужно ухватить вспыльчивость, злость и ум, дать понять, что тяжеловатый, будто припухший со сна рот быстро и точно плюется словами, а тонкие загорелые пальцы, которые могли бы быть нервными, напротив, всегда спокойны. Диссонанс внешнего и внутреннего цеплял сложностью решения, нужно было суметь схватить какое-то очень верное выражение… То, со скривленными губами?

Нет, никаких портретов, конечно. Сегодня он рисует удачливого краба, того, что влез на головы собратьев и выжил. Но, может, когда-нибудь потом, когда эта история закончится…

Кисть шелестела по холсту, над головой мерно гудели, проворачиваясь, огромные линзы, свет мелькал, озаряя небо в каждом из четырех окон по очереди. Шум механизма скрывал шелест дождя и крики чаек, хотя они, конечно, были. Шаги по лестнице гудение скрыло тоже.

— Неплохо, — сказал Оушен подскочившему от неожиданности Сайласу. — Этим занимался в Нью-Йорке?

— Без особого успеха.

— Иначе бы ты здесь не оказался.

Да, подумал Сайлас, все так. Спасибо, что сообщил. Интересно, как долго ты здесь стоишь.

— А я всерьез думал, что стану актером, — признался Оушен.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Алкоголь уже можно. С прошлого года.

Выходит, он даже моложе, чем Сайласу казалось.

— На кухне в синем шкафчике аптечка, — сказал он. — Там есть мазь от ушибов и аспирин.

Оушен молча вышел, и Сайлас долго слушал, как мерно лязгают зубчики вращательного механизма. Так трудно было сказать простое «Еще успеешь»? Он посидел немного с кистью в руке, понял, что на сегодня работа окончена, и принялся наводить порядок.

— Представляешь, у Родни родилась дочка! — радостно докладывала Нора. — Как он и хотел! Восемь фунтов и шесть унций, щечки как яблочки, такая хорошенькая! А его мама недовольна, хотела внука. Такая странная, сын у него уже есть. Она просто не любит Памелу, вечно придирается.

Нора всегда так подробно рассказывала Сайласу про жителей деревни, что он уже каждого считал кем-то вроде дальнего родственника: никогда не видел, но знает всё. Он бывал на берегу несколько раз в год, но не успевал за это время совместить известную ему информацию с реальными людьми. Он неплохо знал шерифа, обоих врачей, саму Нору и владельца магазина, капитанов баркаса и пару ребят-рыбаков, остальные же так и не обрели лица, остались просто людьми, про которых Сайласу нравилось слушать и думать. Там, за двенадцать миль от него, столько людей и событий, у них что-то происходит, а у него тут тихо и спокойно.

— Нора, а почему ты опять на смене? Где Чаки?

— Ой, Чаки замучил уже своими зубами! Поехал в Фарвуд, у него щеку разнесло. Вот и сижу опять, болтаю с тобой.

— Барометр немного поднялся.

— Да, я вижу. Кстати, приехала эта твоя мисс Брайтер, поселилась у Джеймсов, постоянно тут маячит и ко всем лезет, просто достала. Чувствую, если погода не улучшится, она нам тут устроит.

— Такая страшная?

— Ну нет, — рассмеялась Нора. — На личико она как раз ничего, и вообще такая… Фигуристая.

— А лет сколько?

— О, да ты заинтересовался? Трудно сказать, эти богатенькие всегда выглядят моложе. Думаю, лет тридцать пять.

И женщины туда же, подумал Сайлас. Что ж, таких гостей у него еще не было.

— Не говорит, что вдруг ей приспичило?

— Еще как говорит, я уже слушать устала! Она хочет купить маяк.

— Что? — поразился Сайлас.

— Да! Это ее давняя мечта, а тут она развелась, оттяпала у кого-то деньжат и теперь подыскивает себе подходящий маяк. Она уже была на многих, я замучилась ее фото смотреть. Один слишком низкий, другой слишком близко к городу. Третий в плохом состоянии, четвертый окружен березами, а у нее аллергия… Ты не представляешь! Я всегда считала себя общительной, но от нее уже готова прятаться под стол. Это ураган, а не женщина.

Настроение у Сайласа поползло вниз. Мало ему урагана по имени Оушен, на подходе кое-что похлеще.

С последним они с утра успели поговорить на повышенных тонах. Оушен отчего-то решил, что Сайлас за ночь придумает для него волшебный способ отсюда сбежать, и прямо-таки потребовал его изложить, мол, обещал подумать, давай говори. А Сайлас придумывать ничего не собирался и вообще вариантов не видел. Будет он думать или нет, ничего не изменится, они все равно на маяке посреди ходящего ходуном моря, от ветра в железных рамах дребезжат стекла, а до берега двенадцать миль. Такова данность, что он может с этим поделать? Оушен снова потребовал молоток и гвозди — будто он умеет их забивать! Пришлось объяснить, что течение, спасшее ему жизнь, выписывает вокруг маяка загогулину и несется в открытое море. Так что даже если плот (или Оушена в спасательном жилете, о наличии которых тот пока не догадывается) удастся отвести от маяка, что весьма сомнительно, его унесет совершенно не туда, куда Оушену нужно, а плот ещё и довольно быстро разобьет, может, за день, может, и быстрее. На нем можно продержаться в спокойном, теплом море, но не в этом бурлящем котле. Сайласа всегда поражало, как вообще тут ухитрились построить маяк двести лет назад, как они доставляли сюда стройматериалы и рабочих? Загадка не хуже египетских пирамид. Теперь Сайлас, потратив полдня на ремонт крана на кухне — давно пора было им заняться, — говорил с Норой и слушал, как Оушен лупит молотком по доскам. Ну не сломает же он его. А гвозди Сайлас потом купит, ничего страшного, не дороже спокойствия, которое наступило, когда Оушен нашел наконец себе занятие. Сайласу даже любопытно было увидеть, что же он соорудит, хватит ли у него ума сделать что-то вроде катамарана — две доски, скрепленные не жестко, а веревками со вставками-ограничителями, чтобы человека между этих досок не затерло. Такая динамичная конструкция продержится дольше… Сайлас заставил себя перестать об этом думать.

— Что молчишь? Напугала я тебя? — окликнула Нора.

— Есть немного, — признался Сайлас. — Мои гости обычно мужчины.

— Она всего на одни сутки! Ладно, хватит болтать, давай список, что там тебе доставить.

Сайлас достал заранее подготовленный листок и начал с него зачитывать.

Обед прошел в тишине. Сайлас смотрел, как Оушен отламывает хлеб: уставший, волосы прядями высыпались из хвоста, пальцы поотбиты и местами ссажены, похоже, с молотком они сегодня встретились — во всех смыслах — впервые. Надо будет глянуть, что он там соорудил. Будет орать, наверное, но довольно глупо сначала спасти человека, а потом позволить ему самоубиться.

— В маленьком сарайчике валяется бакен, — сказал Оушен.

— Родни никак не заберет. Он проржавел, с ним только топиться.

Молчали, пока Оушен не отложил ложку и не посмотрел Сайласу в глаза.

— Мне вот интересно. Если ты мне не веришь, значит, видишь другое, более логичное объяснение всему. Какое? Кто я? Все-таки набедокуривший мажор?

— Или наркоман, — не стал скрывать Сайлас.

Оушен фыркнул и снова взял ложку.

— Много ты знаешь о наркоманах, я смотрю. Знаток всего на свете.

А Сайлас вдруг понял, как с острова можно уплыть. Разом, в секунду, мелкие детали стянуло воедино как магнитом, и он увидел всю схему.

— Хотя о чем это я? — продолжал Оушен. — Ты ж художник, Нью-Йорк, богема… На чем был?

Да какая теперь разница, думал Сайлас, где я был и что делал? Здесь, за толстенным дубовым столом на маяке посреди пляшущего джигу моря, какое это имеет значение? Стерто, отменено.

— Тарелок всего две, — сказал он вместо этого. — Можешь свою вымыть, можешь есть из грязной. Ведро с водой там.

Свою тарелку он вымыл и запер в том же шкафчике, что и виски, после чего поднялся наверх: пора было внести данные в журнал. Это тоже было ритуалом — отодвинуть тяжелый жесткий стул, открыть бюро, распахивая дверки надвое, достать журнал в переплете коричневой кожи и ручку из тяжелого черного пластика, из какого раньше делали телефоны. Современные стержни к ней не подходили, приходилось надставлять. Снизу раздался звук удара о стекло. Сайлас не стал подниматься, обычное в шторм дело, какой-то чайке не повезло, как бы не пришлось отмывать. А вот на другой звук удара он вскинул голову.

Балкон!

Сайлас опрометью бросился по лестнице вниз, но не успел — прямо на его глазах порывом ветра балконную дверь еще раз ударило о шкаф, посыпалось стекло. Черти и дьяволы! Сайлас высунулся наружу, задохнулся от ударившего в рот ветра, присел и почти вслепую ухватил распластавшегося на ребристом железе Оушена за рубашку. Дождался паузы между порывами, потащил на себя. Ветер бесился в комнате, задирая шторы, сметая книги. Оушен заполз в комнату, Сайлас отшвырнул его от двери.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Птица… — пробормотал Оушен.

— И что птица? Они все время бьются о маяк! Зачем ты поперся на балкон? У тебя вообще мозг есть? На него нельзя выходить в такую погоду, тебя могло снести! Ты хуже ребенка, те хоть маленькие, им простительно, а ты! Ты…

Он устал орать. Оушен выслушал все молча, глядя в пол, затем начал собирать мелкие осколки стекла на один крупный. Сайлас поднялся, закрыл балконную дверь. Толку никакого, ветер все так же мечется по комнате, но хоть хлопать не будет.

— Когда же ты уберешься, — пробормотал он и пошел искать тот кусок парусины, на котором вчера приволок это чудовище в свой дом.

Вдвоем с притихшим Оушеном они набросили тяжелую прорезиненную ткань на приоткрытую балконную дверь и зажали, снова закрыв. Стало потише, но бардак в комнате никуда не делся, конечно. Его нужно было разбирать, а самое главное, нужно было ставить новое стекло. Сайлас осмотрел раму, вздохнул. Винты, которыми стекла зажимались между железных штапиков, красили вместе с рамой раз двадцать, соскоблить такой слой будет непростой задачей.

— Я помогу… — тихо сказал Оушен за спиной. — Если стекло есть.

Сайлас молча покачал головой и потопал вниз. Стекла в кладовке были, разумеется, от северных ветров и чаек они не раз шли трещинами, но чтобы вот так глупо расколотить два разом! Сначала он выбрал инструменты — стеклорез, стамески, напильники и отвертки, распихал их по карманам. Вспомнил про плот, спустился на него посмотреть. Творение оказалось корявым: гвозди примерно в равной пропорции блестят шляпками и извиваются червяками, доски настелены кое-как. Разбирать придется часа три, не меньше. Сайлас покачал головой и вернулся на технический ярус. Тут он надел толстые перчатки и осторожно понес наверх два подходящих с виду стекла.

К его приходу осколков на полу уже не было, Оушен сложил их на сорванную ветром картину, перевернутую тыльной стороной. Книги он тоже собрал, шторы и покрывало одернул и теперь ползал, собирая что-то около комода. Сайлас присмотрелся — керосинка разбилась. Жаль, красивая была, старинная. Надо будет поискать замену.

Последние винты они затягивали, когда уже стемнело, уставшие и молчаливые, но странно успокоившиеся. Все-таки ручной труд всегда помогает прийти в себя. Все в том же расслабленном молчании съели по банке рыбных консервов, допили чай и разошлись по комнатам. О произошедшем напоминали только соскобленная краска на раме и пара крупных осколков стекла, которые Сайлас оставил про запас, а мелкие ссыпал в море, пускай снова становятся песком.

— Завтра день твоей свободы, — сказал Оушен в спину поднимающемуся в вахтенную комнату Сайласу. Тот остановился на миг, кивнул и продолжил путь. Да, завтра все кончится, это уже очевидно, барометр полз вверх. Другое дело, что Оушен еще не знал, как именно закончится, но сейчас Сайлас не хотел говорить об этом. Он устал, это раз. Щенячья радость или ругань ему сейчас ни к чему. Два — говорить заранее нет никаких причин, план не требовал от Оушена подготовки, все лежит на Сайласе. И три… Пускай лучше не останется времени на препирательства. Если план Оушену не понравится, Сайлас просто ничего делать не станет. Он так и не решил для себя, кто такой Оушен и так ли реальна опасность, как ему кажется, но какая разница? Сайлас не судья и не вершитель судеб. Даже если этот тип скрывается от отца или вообще придумал всю эту историю для пущей драматичности, что это меняет? Он хотел покинуть маяк, и он его покинет. Или на баркасе, или по предложенному плану. А дальше пускай решает свои проблемы сам, как хочет и может, Сайласу-то что… Он просто раскрасил спасательный жилет серым, белым и черным акрилом, оставил его сохнуть на стуле, после чего разделся, выключил свет и лег в постель. Все будет завтра.

Он проснулся от скрипа лестницы, открыл глаза. Показалось? Приснилось? Он знал звуки этого маяка наизусть, у сужающейся кверху лестницы скрип менялся от ярусу к ярусу. Вот снова, но шагов не слышно. Понятно, он же босой.

Луч маяка скользнул от окна к окну, высветив замершего на пороге Оушена и выдав Сайласа блеском глаз.

— Просто заткнись. — Оушен в два шага оказался у дивана, в одно ловкое движение лег. — Выебешь меня или я тебе отсосу? Лучше бы выебал. Масло я принес.

Горячее тело напирало, у Сайласа сердце стучало в ушах. Он почти забыл запах мужского возбуждения, забыл, каково это, когда тебя касается другой человек. Не так, как он сделал бы себе сам, но так… Сайлас судорожно втянул воздух.

— Не разучился же ты здесь? — продолжал зло шипеть Оушен, запуская руку Сайласу между ног. — Не разучился. Давай. Так, как ты умеешь. Жестко.

Масло потекло по животу и бедрам, Оушен ловко его растер, закончил винтовым движением вокруг головки, отчего Сайлас снова захлебнулся воздухом, и извернулся, подставляясь спиной.

— Жестко. До печенок. До моего поганого рта.

Сайлас навалился сверху, заламывая Оушену руки, и тот благодарно застонал, прогибаясь до хруста, потираясь о его член задом. Бесстыдно и жадно попытался насадиться, не вышло, Сайласу пришлось помогать и придерживать, чтобы не начинал двигаться сразу. Ему нужна была пара секунд — привыкнуть к жаркой тесноте и перевести дыхание, иначе не продержаться, но чудовище под ним извивалось и рычало, вцепилось в руку зубами, и Сайлас послал все к черту. Он даже не пытался деликатничать, вбивался на всю длину, прижав раскинутые ноги Оушена своими, чтобы не мешал, не ерзал, и тот слушался, только ахал при каждом толчке и сильнее прогибался, а потом заскреб простыню перед собой, скомкал и протяжно, до скуления, застонал и зажался, дожидаясь, чтобы Сайлас кончил, уткнувшись лбом в его мокрые от пота лопатки.

— Это… типа… плата за постой? — спросил он через несколько секунд, пытаясь отдышаться. — Или за стекло?

— Это типа… ты тупой. — Оушен спихнул его с себя и перевернулся на спину. — При чем тут вообще твое дурацкое стекло? Я не знаю, что со мной случится завтра. Мне страшно. И я подумал, если этот день будет последним, хоть оторвусь на прощанье.

— Ты гребаная королева драмы.

— Я-то? — Оушен улыбнулся. — Само собой. Но я чертовски хорош, а?

Сайлас только головой покачал. Вот же засранец. Но злиться было невозможно, глаза закрывались, тело теплой кашей растекалось по кровати.

— Спи здесь, — прошептал он, засыпая. — Если страшно.

Утром он проснулся оттого, что его бессовестно пихали кулаком в ребра.

— Это что такое? — Оушен требовательно указал на размалеванный жилет. — То, что я думаю?

— Ты все еще здесь… — проворчал Сайлас, переворачиваясь на бок.

— Ты мне сам разрешил!

— Знаешь… — Сайлас зевнул. — Ты просто наглядное пособие «Как испортить себе жизнь своей добротой». Делай раз. Делай два.

Вздохнув, он поднялся и потопал по лестнице вниз, в туалет, как был, голый, одеваться при Оушене смысла уже не было. За его спиной тут же раздались быстрые шаги.

— Эффектной паузы не получится, колись.

— У меня есть идея, — неохотно признал Сайлас, проходя кухню.

— Я догадался. Жилет не будет видно с вертолета?

— И это тоже. — Сайлас вышел на улицу и долго глазел на небо, море, чаек. Посветлело, ветер утих, но все еще пасмурно, и какое-то время солнца опасаться не стоит. Оушен остался внутри, кривил губы, но молчал. Когда молчит, он даже милый. Сайлас прошел мимо него в туалет и закрыл за собой дверь.

Когда вышел, бросил:

— Жду тебя наверху. Нам надо одеться и сделать кое-что.

— И этот человек называл меня королевой драмы, — хмыкнул Оушен.

К удовольствию Сайласа, изложение плана обошлось без возмущенных воплей. Оушен выслушал его, подумал немного и кивнул:

— Я рискну.

— Да, риска много. Но если ты придумаешь лучше…

— Я же сказал, согласен, идея что надо. Плаваю я хорошо.

Сайлас кивнул и пересел за стол.

— Халфвэй Халфбэю. Халфвэй Халфбэю.

— Слышу тебя, Сай, — отозвалась Нора. — Привет! Погода налаживается.

— Да, точно. А ты почему опять на смене? Где Чаки?

— Ну вообще-то сегодня и есть моя смена. А Чаки что-то там разрезали, и он теперь рта открыть не может, Мэг кормит его пюре через трубочку. Знаешь, есть толстые, для смузи? Вот через такую.

— Не повезло, — согласился Сайлас. — Так, значит, мне ждать гостью?

— Да, конечно. Но пойдет Родни, про Жотески я тебе уже говорила.

— Это даже хорошо, что Родни. Я тут вспомнил про бакен, который он никак у меня не заберет. Скажи, на балкон я его переть не собираюсь, брошу на берегу и кину ему конец, пусть буксирует к себе.

— Подожди, но он же дырявый вроде?

— Я заткну его чем-нибудь, дотащит. Ты, главное, передай ему сейчас, а то здесь я не докричусь: лебедка, волны…

— Уже звоню!

— Спасибо, Нора. Во сколько ждать?

— В двенадцать.

— Договорились.

Сайлас отключился, повернулся к Оушену.

— У нас пара часов.

Толстяка Сайлас сразу приметил, да тот особо и не скрывался: едва баркас сбросил ход, он вышел из рубки и принялся глазеть на маяк. Сайлас догадывался, кем он окажется, но никак не мог разглядеть обещанную гостью. Видимо, это она на корме, в желтой куртке. Крупная, как мужчина. Вот же невезение…

— Сай! — заорал снизу Крис, пока Фрэнки вылавливал багром конец. — Мистер Крадье просит разрешения посетить маяк!

— Нет! — крикнул Сайлас и для понятности замахал руками, не особо надеясь на свой голос: не всем Господь выделил такую глотку, как у Криса.

— У него важное дело!

Сайлас продолжал размахивать руками.

— Родни просит выйти на связь! — продолжал горланить Крис.

Пришлось тащиться в вахтенную и долго крутить ручки, ища сигнал с проклятого баркаса.

— …двадцать пятого градуса… ответьте седьмому… смена курса на двести пятьдесят… Прием!

— Халфвэй, прием, — буркнул Сайлас, придвигая здоровенный серый микрофон и тут же отодвигая обратно — дурацкая привычка тащить его к себе, будто от этого будет лучше слышно. — Родни, не слышу.

— …порядка семидесяти… Халфвэй!

— Да здесь я, чего орешь. Какого черта, Родни? Я вчера руки канатом сжег, мне только твоего борова сюда тащить не хватало!

— Он не мой, Сай, полиция штата. Ищут того мальчишку, ты слышал?

— Слышал, Нора говорила. А я-то при чем? Думаешь, я тут его прячу? За каким чертом, интересно?

— Да мы все ему говорили, Сай, но…

— Мистер Хьюз, — влез в разговор незнакомый голос. — У каждого из нас своя работа, и я должен делать свою.

Сайлас помолчал. С боровом он переборщил немного.

— Ладно, — сказал наконец он. — Но цепляй свою лебедку! Я не затащу.

— Договорились! — крикнул Родни.

— Сначала полицейский, когда он вернется, тогда женщина, у меня тут не Центральный вокзал. Иначе возвращайте ее обратно.

— Сделаем, Сай, не кипятись.

— И бакен свой не забудь!

Сайлас выключил микрофон, довольный. Приятно, когда можно ставить условия.

Толстяка подтащили к балкону минут через двадцать, и все равно Сайлас не отказал себе в удовольствии делать все медленно, пускай поболтается над скалами, ему наверняка говорили, что смотритель маяка терпеть не может кого-то на него пускать и делает это только по необходимости. Потом подтащил и придержал, пока полицейский переваливался через перила.

— Как мне это снять? — прибывший потянул «беседку» за лямку.

— Не трудитесь, вам скоро обратно. Что вы хотели, мистер Кардье?

— Гектор Крадье, мистер Хьюз. — Полицейский протянул руку и, как только Сайлас сделал то же, повернул его ладонь к свету. — Серьезная травма. Что-то случилось?

— Ремонтировал парапет. — Сайлас кивнул за перила. — Неудачно проехался.

— Вон тот, внизу? Разве такие работы можно производить в одиночку?

— Хотите мне помочь?

— Я не настолько суров, как местные жители, — улыбнулся Крадье. Лишний вес прибавлял ему лет, но теперь Сайлас видел, что это его ровесник. Простоватое круглое лицо и скомканный «беседкой» костюм придавали полицейскому комичности, но было бы глупо на это купиться.

— И какова тогда цель вашего визита?

— Вы, должно быть, в курсе, что произошел несчастный случай?

— Но не произошло Счастливое спасение, — кивнул Сайлас. — А минуло двое суток.

— Мы могли бы войти внутрь, мистер Хьюз? Тут ветрено.

Сайлас жестом пригласил его в гостевую, указал на диван и сел сам.

— Да, двое суток… — пробормотал Крадье, стараясь забраться во внутренний карман, прижатый лямками. — Вот, смотрите. У меня есть фото мальчика.

Сайлас взял снимок. Оушен улыбался ему с глянцевой поверхности, волосы полоскались на фоне неба. Хорошее фото, сразу можно узнать.

— С виду не очень-то мальчик. — заметил он.

— Скоро будет двадцать, но для родителей, сами понимаете, еще ребенок.

— И что там за история? — Сайлас вернул фото.

— История невеселая. — Крадье припрятал фото обратно. — Он упал с яхты во время прогулки, и отец страшно винит себя, что позволил находиться сыну на палубе без жилета. Семья места себе не находит, но все еще надеется на чудо. Только, видите ли, есть обстоятельство… Мальчик нездоров, ему постоянно нужно принимать лекарства. В общем, трудно им не посочувствовать, такое горе. Я, как и вы, мистер Хьюз, понимаю, что шансы на спасение мальчика тают на глазах, но представляете, если он все-таки жив, а я опущу руки? Нет, мистер Хьюз, такое не в моих правилах. Я сделаю все, что должен, и не стану терять веру в милость Господню.

— Как, говорите, имя мальчика?

— Шон Овенпорт. Его отец довольно обеспеченный человек…

— И чем он болен? Сахарный диабет?

— Почему вы так решили? А, я сказал вам про лекарства… — Крадье помялся. — Нет, мистер Хьюз, у мальчика заболевание другого типа. У него шизофрения, но пока Шон принимает лекарства, он кажется совершенно здоровым. Однако как только прекращает…

— Он агрессивный? — поинтересовался Сайлас.

— Нет, я бы не сказал. Он прекрасный мальчик, мистер Хьюз, очень веселый, живой, отлично поет, такой обаятельный.. Да вы видели фото. Но лекарства позволяют ему сохранять чувство реальности, понимаете? Без них он устремляется в мир фантазий и такое придумывает… Причем сам верит и заставляет поверить других.

— Вы так о нем говорите, будто лично его знаете.

— Вы проницательный человек, — развел руками Крадье. — Да, я знаком с ним. Может, поэтому мне так трудно сдаться… Видите ли, это не первый инцидент с Шоном. Он уже пропадал пару раз, и я занимался его поисками. Всегда удачно, и хочется верить, что и этот случай не станет исключением…

— И что он придумывал в прошлый раз?

— Один раз Шон искал свою пропавшую сестру, он так заразительно плакал и рассказывал про нее, что соседка, не подозревавшая тогда о болезни мальчика, всерьез участвовала в ее поисках, шериф чуть не поднял волонтеров! Это при том, что сестры у него никогда не было. Еще была история про шпионов, диск с секретными материалами… — Крадье махнул рукой. — Мне бы такую фантазию, я бы книжки писал, а не лазил по этим вашим… балконам. М-да.

— Я вас понял, мистер Хьюз, но нас ждет баркас. Помочь вам спуститься?

— Если можно, сначала я бы все-таки осмотрел маяк. Для очистки совести.

— Смотрите, — пожал плечами Сайлас. — Сами справитесь или вам все показать?

— Боюсь, я не справлюсь без вас. Я раньше не бывал на маяках.

Сайлас рад был это услышать. Что ж, осмотреть так осмотреть, чтоб крыса не пробежала. Первым делом он поволок Крадье на чердак и заставил лезть в крошечный люк, чтобы убедиться, что там пусто. Затем покружил по фонарной — не спрятался ли кто за линзами? Они ведь огромные, в рост человека. Вахтенную осмотреть вышло совсем быстро: в шкафу все аккуратно сложено, а диван неподъемный. Жилая комната заняла немногим больше, но в ней Крадье оказался даже полезен: лично выяснил, хорошо ли помыто под кроватью. Кладовки и помещение дизель-генератора удручали отсутствием закоулков, в каменных стенах не наделаешь тайных дверок. В туалете Крадье долго дивился дырам в полу. Интересно, а как он себе представлял канализацию на скале? Пристройку Сайлас тоже ему продемонстрировал. Когда-то здесь теснилась целая семья, по одному до Сайласа на маяке никто не жил, но сейчас он использовал этот небольшой домик как сарай, здесь у него сушилась рыба, хранился плавник, а в дальнем углу он вырубил небольшой ледник. Его Сайлас тоже показал Крадье, чтобы тот составил представление о том, на чем маяк стоит — на голом камне. И снаружи тоже, только там кое-где в щели набился песок и на нем растет даже травка, очень чахлая. Разумеется, Крадье заинтересовал валяющийся на камнях внизу бакен, но на лесенку в скале он смотрел с опаской, и Сайлас сжалился над толстяком, спустился сам, попинал ржавую железяку.

— Тут собаке не спрятаться.

Раз уж все равно спустился, Сайлас, оскальзываясь, побрел проверять ловушку. В новой квартирке оказался отличный жилец, фунтов восемь, и с этим лангустом в руке он поднялся к маяку.

— Будет неплохой обед для мадам, — показал он добычу Крадье и принялся подниматься. Если этот болван хочет продолжать поиски, пусть сам придумает, где еще тут можно искать, вот только вряд ли у него это получится, толстяк уже изрядно выдохся.

Через пару минут лестница затряслась от тяжелых шагов полицейского, но на балконе его пришлось ждать довольно долго. Сайлас уже переправил Родни тюк с грязным бельем, получил взамен партию продуктов, газет и нужных мелочей, а Крадье все еще пыхтел на кухне. Да, лестница на маяке не для слабаков, ступеней сверху донизу всего сто четыре, но они высокие и идут винтом. Сайлас, всегда далекий от спорта, и сам долго к ней привыкал.

Сайлас не спеша развернул пакет с газетами и пролистал их: ни слова о несчастном случае на яхте. Он усмехнулся и затолкал газеты обратно в пакет.

— Ваша совесть чиста, мистер Крадье? — спросил он полицейского, проверяя крепления перед тем, как столкнуть его с перил.

— Вполне, мистер Хьюз. Надеюсь, вы извините меня за беспокойство.

— Непременно, — заверил его Сайлас и дал отмашку буксиру — Тащите!

Сколько они потратили на эту бессмысленную суету, часа полтора? Досадно. Сайлас наблюдал, как высвобождают из упряжи толстяка и надевают ее на женщину в желтой куртке. Многовато у него общения в последнее время… Гостья тем временем приближалась. Вот она уже поймала перила рукой и перелезла через них так ловко, что Сайлас и помочь толком не успел.

— Не беспокойтесь, — сказала она, улыбаясь, когда он потянулся расстегнуть карабины. — Я занималась альпинизмом и могу справиться.

Действительно справилась, ловко содрала с себя «беседку», помахала баркасу и повернулась к Сайласу.

— Оливия Брайтер, можно Лив. Меня предупредили о вашей нелюдимости, это не проблема. Мне ничего от вас не нужно, просто покажите мне мою комнату, туалет и кухню.

Сайлас пожал сухую сильную руку, улыбнулся и молча провел гостью в комнату.

— Располагайтесь. Позже я покажу вам остальные ярусы, но главное скажу сразу. Моя комната и фонарная выше, а кухня, дизель и туалет ниже. На уединение здесь рассчитывать не стоит.

Он посмотрел в окно на удаляющийся баркас. Сегодня его почти не качало, только подпрыгивающий в кильватере бакен показывал, что море еще не спокойно.

— Да, Нора меня предупредила. — Лив осмотрела комнату, потрогала деревянные завитки комода. — Она такая болтушка, ее просто не переслушать. Я считаю, что после ночевок на скальных карнизах здесь весьма комфортно.

Похоже, что загар у нее действительно не салонный, подумал Сайлас, разглядывая гостью. Под глазами кожа светлее, мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз. Лив не выглядела светской дамой: широкоплечая и тяжеловатая в кости, густые рыжеватые волосы стянуты в хвост, ногти на руках без лака, губы чуть обветренные. Красивая женщина, и лет ей, наверное, чуть за тридцать, тут Нора права.

— Обед в половине третьего, — сказал он, начиная спускаться. Лив промолчала, и это дало Сайласу надежду, что следующие сутки пройдут спокойнее двух предыдущих.

— О таком меня не предупреждали, — всплеснула руками Лив при виде отварного лангуста с овощами. — Пожалуй, я задержусь тут на недельку! Да шучу я, Сайлас, не пугайтесь так. Ваш маяк в моем списке всего-то восемнадцатый, а я решила, что для правильного выбора мне нужно посмотреть хотя бы тридцать вариантов.

— Столько маяков продается? — удивился Сайлас, усаживаясь.

— Нет, но мне важно понять, что это за зверь — маяк, чтобы выбрать себе достойный.

Лив переоделась в простую, чуть растянутую в вороте зеленую футболку и спортивные штаны и отчего-то не казалась инородной на этой круглой кухне с крашенными в белый цвет шкафами и грубой посудой. Она словно пришла домой, спокойная, уверенная, расслабленная, и Сайласа эта необычность подкупала. Обычно его гости поначалу были напряжены, присматривались, выясняли границы, выдвигали условия, а эта словно принесла свой мир с собой, и внешний ее не особенно интересует. Трудно, однако, не думать, почему описание Норы так не соответствует живой Лив. В чем дело? Ревность к более красивой, богатой и свободной? Вполне можно допустить и легко понять чувства простоватой немолодой Норы, которая когда-то мечтала уехать из Халфбэй, но забеременела одним, потом другим да так и не вырвалась.

— Зачем вообще вам маяк?

— Я два года назад развелась. — Согнутым пальцем Лив убрала за ухо прядь волос, чтобы не мешала есть. — И с тех пор меня носит, как перекати-поле. Я заводила какие-то странные отношения, моталась по свету со странными людьми, написала никому не нужную книгу, аж в горы забралась. Последнее оказалось полезно, потому что я поняла наконец, чем я занята. Там легче понимать такие вещи, потому что смерть очень близко, понимаете? Так вот, по сути, все это время я искала себе новую опору, что-то, что будет меня поддерживать. И не находила, потому что таких, как я, полным-полно. Мы не можем держаться сами, нам нужно что-то внешнее — отношения, работа, увлечения. А нас самих вроде как и нет. Меня это разозлило. Я есть, и я научусь стоять сама.

— Зачем тогда маяк?

— Я знала, что вы спросите. — Лив схрумкала кусочек перца и продолжила: — Но тут вот в чем дело. Мне нужен автоматический маяк, никто на нем жить не будет. Это просто место, где нет ничего и где я не нужна.

— Для сеансов социальной депривации?

Лив рассмеялась.

— Да, как-то так. Чтобы, когда я почувствую, что опять на чем-то висну, я могла бы уехать на свой маяк и сказать себе: ну-ка покажи, как ты держишь спину, когда у тебя ничего нет. — Она посмотрела на Сайласа и склонила к плечу голову. — Вам, должно быть, смешно меня слушать. Я ведь узнавала про вас. Люди, считающие себя лучше других, очень часто несут подобную ахинею, я и сама это знаю. Но вот вы же смогли. У вас получилось.

Сайлас молчал, и Лив кивнула.

— Если вам надоест моя болтовня, просто скажите, что мне пора помолчать. Я умею, честное слово.

— Значит, вы знаете, что маяк не продается? — уточнил Сайлас.

— Конечно. Если вам интересно, я считаю, что условие наследования можно обойти. Например, я могу выйти за вас и отсудить при разводе часть имущества, а так как, кроме маяка, у вас ничего нет, это сделает продажу неизбежной.

— Очень заманчиво, — проворчал Сайлас.

— Простите. — Лив с улыбкой протянула руку через стол и коснулась пальцев Сайласа. — Я пыталась вас развеселить. Мое имущество значительно больше вашего — какой суд назначит мне содержание? И будь с наследственным имуществом все так просто, этим бы вовсю пользовались. Вашему маяку ничего не угрожает. Давайте я помою посуду, раз вы готовили.

Сайлас не стал спорить. Ему и без посуды было чем заняться: угол крыши пристройки чудом не снесло, нужно сегодня его укрепить.

— Хорошо, мойте, затем я проведу для вас экскурсию и займусь делами.

— А я своими, — легко согласилась Лив.

Сайлас поднялся к себе и включил радио.

— Халфвэй Халфбэю. Нора, я в суете забыл поздравить Родни с рождением дочки. Передай ему, что я болван.

Нора рассмеялась.

— Он мне рассказал, что ты был в бешенстве из-за этого толстяка! Представляю себе. Он действительно какой-то ненормальный. Родни говорит, он всю дорогу глаз не сводил с бакена, а едва пристали, потребовал вытащить его на борт. Родни это и так бы сделал, но что за срочность? Представляешь, он его чуть ли не обнюхал! Это я про толстяка.

— Ну и как, нашел своего драгоценного мальчика?

— Слушай, — понизила голос Нора. — И это его «мальчик» тоже ненормальное. Ты видел, какая там щетина? Да парню не меньше двадцати пяти!

— Все равно жаль, конечно.

— Ой, да. — Нора вздохнула. — Такой симпатичный. И ведь как раз годовщина Счастливого спасения была, а оно не повторилось. Наверное, место все-таки не совсем то и он не попал в течение.

— Или течение за сто лет немного изменилось.

— Я тоже об этом думала. На прошлой неделе Фрэнки поймал пикшу, а к нам никогда ее не заносило.

— Сказала этому чудику?

— Конечно. Но что он в этом понимает!

Сайласу тоже хотелось бы знать, что Крадье во всем этом понимает, но приходилось обходиться догадками.

Экскурсию для Оливии он провел очень краткую, этот день был слишком насыщен событиями, и Сайлас откровенно устал; единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это занять руки починкой пристройки. Он говорил гостье про историю маяка, а сам думал, что в этот раз надо будет положить доски иначе, под углом, чтобы ветер не подцеплял их, а соскальзывал, — так крыша продержится не один год. Лив, кажется, чувствовала его настроение и не лезла с вопросами, а на нижнем ярусе сказала:

— С туалетом я познакомлюсь без вашей помощи, отстаньте уже от меня. Я на маяке, тут должно быть одиноко!

Сайлас благодарно улыбнулся. Лив он не видел до самого вечера, но крышу все равно не доделал. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что несущая балка подгнила и еле держится, пришлось разбирать почти половину настила. Работы дня на три, не меньше. Зато трещина в парапете отлично выдержала шторм и дождь. Сайлас стащил с отремонтированного места щит и разобрал его на доски. Устал так, что к восьми часам решил закругляться. Сполоснулся под струей из колонки, переоделся в сухое, которое предусмотрительно оставил в кладовке, оттуда же вытащил удочку и закинул в окно. Хотелось раздобыть на ужин чего-нибудь поинтереснее консервов, и с этим Сайласу повезло больше, чем с ремонтом крыши: попался полосатый окунь, любимая его здешняя рыба, она так легко и чисто разделывается на филе, что готовить ее не сложней, чем лангуста.

— Боже, Сайлас, да у вас тут ресторанное питание! — восхитилась Лив. — А смотрите, какой закат!

Сайлас тоже с удовольствием смотрел в окно: впервые за долгое время облака наконец оторвались от моря, и теперь солнце било в них снизу густым алым светом, отчего казалось, будто они кипят, как лава.

— Завтра будет ветрено, — заметил он.

— А можно нам поужинать на балконе? Жаль поворачиваться к такой красоте спиной.

Сайлас пожал плечами — почему нет? Для балкона у него имелись легкие складные стулья и такой же столик, перенести тарелки недолго.

— Это потрясающе, — сказала Лив, когда они привалились спинами к стене маяка, чтобы лучше видеть море. — Кажется, я люблю штат Мэн.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Сайлас, скажите, вы будете ругаться, если я признаюсь, что привезла бутылку вина? Я знаю, тут сухой закон, но не напьемся же мы с бутылки шардоне?

— Лив, вы невыносимы. — Сайлас отставил тарелку и сходил за кружками. Да, придется пить из них, не в ресторане. К его возвращению бутылка уже стояла на столе, но Лив не пыталась ее открыть, сидела сложив на коленях руки с самым смиренным видом, только глазами блестела. Сайлас разлил вино сам.

— За маяки! — сказала Лив, поднимая кружку, и Сайлас согласился, обрадованный, что не прозвучало какое-нибудь пошлое «За нас» или «За встречу». Хорошо было и то, что Лив надолго замолчала, попивая вино и доедая рыбу. Можно было спокойно смотреть, как клубятся багровые тучи над солнечным краем и блики пятнают море алым. Расслабленный, он не вздрогнул от прикосновения руки, только чуть поежился. Пальцы легко скользнули по его бедру, не требовательно, приглашающе, он накрыл их ладонью и так оставил.

— Моя голова не украсит стену над вашим камином, Лив, — сказал он закату.

— Вы такого обо мне мнения? — Она улыбалась и руку не вырывала. — Что я коллекционирую смотрителей маяков? Сайлас, они в основном простые пожилые работяги. Ничей камин их головы не украсят.

— Только не нужно убеждать меня в неотразимости, — Сайлас еще отпил вина, — ее у меня не было и в лучшие годы.

— Не соглашусь. Вас не взяли бы на роль агента 007, но вы цепляете другим, вы органичны. Не знай я, что вы художник из Нью-Йорка, я бы поверила, что вы настоящий морской волк, суровый викинг, повидавший жизнь. Этот маяк очень ваш, Сайлас, и я бы не стала покупать его, даже если бы он продавался. Вас нельзя отделить от него.

— Лесть не поможет, Лив.

Она со смехом чуть щипнула его за ногу.

— Я должна была попытаться! И жаль, что вы не курите трубку, вам бы пошло. Только не как у Шерлока, это слишком манерно, лучше канадку. Знаете такую?

— Прямую?

— Ага. И непременно из вереска. У вас тут растет вереск?

— Тут ничего не растет.

— Кстати, мне бы хотелось, чтобы у моего маяка было немного больше земли.

— Выращивать вереск?

— Занятие не хуже прочих. — Лив снова замолчала, улыбаясь. Солнце скрылось, и облака стремительно темнели, перетекая из багрового в черный.

Они слушали шум волн до самой темноты, потом вместе убрали посуду, занесли стулья и тепло попрощались на ночь.

Сайлас уснул сразу: денек выдался не из простых. Он не стал закрывать дверь, знал, что по лестнице маяка беззвучно не пройти даже кошке, а умение просыпаться на этот звук он выработал давно. Не подвела привычка и сейчас. Сайлас приоткрыл глаза и прислушался. Оливия спустилась на кухню и какое-то время провела там. Захотела попить воды? Имеет привычку перекусывать чем бог послал после двух ночи? Двинулась ниже, задержалась на техническом этаже на добрых полчаса, Сайлас засек по часам. Но вот она вернулась на лестницу и продолжила спуск.

Сайлас полежал немного, слушая тишину, потом поднялся и отправился в фонарную.

Линзы медленно вращались, посылая свет в темноту на двадцать три мили, мерно пощелкивала зубчатая направляющая. Сайлас прижался к стойке, чтобы не выделяться на фоне лампы, и посмотрел вниз. Чем занята его гостья, он увидел довольно скоро: свет мощного фонаря последовательно обшаривал скалу со стороны моря по всему периметру. Выходит, Лив привезла с собой не только вино, но и альпинистское снаряжение.

Сайлас спустился к себе в вахтенную, запер дверь на лестницу и крепко заснул.

Утро прошло как ни в чем не бывало. Они с Лив позавтракали бутербродами, Сайлас вернулся к ремонту крыши и прервался только после полудня, когда настало время подумать об обеде. Решив, что крабы будут кстати, Сайлас отправился на ревизию ловушек, но две оказались пусты, а в той, что на камнях, засел недостаточно крупный для двух порций лангуст. Пришлось идти за удочкой в кладовку, заодно и поразмышлять в ожидании клева, чем тут могла столько времени быть занята Лив. Рассматривать в этих небольших помещениях особо нечего, с виду все на месте, генератор работает ровно. Так ничего и не поняв, Сайлас выдернул из моря макрель фунта на полтора и понес ее на кухню. Не бог весть что, но сгодится.

За обедом Лив не была особенно разговорчива, он тем более, но и тяжелого гнетущего молчания не случилось. Сайлас подумал даже, что они напоминают давно женатых супругов. Когда подошел баркас, Лив сделала селфи на фоне маяка и перебралась на судно, и Сайлас даже помахал ей на прощанье, а потом долго стоял, приходя в себя. После того, как произошло столько событий и промелькнуло столько людей, ему нужно было снова привыкнуть к тишине.

Напевая себе под нос, Сайлас тщательно убрал комнату гостьи, затем перебрался на кухню. Выкинул все открытые упаковки: специи, соль, масло, — тщательно осмотрел все остальные продукты. Все, что нельзя было выкинуть в море или сжечь, упаковал в мешок для мусора, после чего переместился на нижний ярус. Технический этаж он оставил напоследок. Тщательный осмотр внизу принес неожиданный результат: Сайлас нашел черно-белую резинку для волос. Видимо, закатилась под ступени, когда Оушен убирал одеяла. Оставалось только догадываться, видела ли резинку Лив. Вздохнув, Сайлас поднялся на пролет выше. Здесь он тоже внимательно перебрал все полки, каждый уголок, приподнял почти пустую уже бочку с топливом, осмотрел ее снизу, потом долго изучал датчики дизель-генератора. Тот не стучал, не дымил, работал совершенно штатно. Так чем же Лив была здесь занята?

Чтобы дать себе время подумать, Сайлас вышел наружу поискать, куда Лив крепила веревки. Облака на небе расползались, в дыры проглядывали синева и солнце, чайки качались на волнах, обещая хорошую погоду. Свежие царапины на камнях нашлись легко. Сайлас потер их пальцем, выясняя, могла ли Лив их замаскировать. Сделал вывод, что нет, после чего вернулся на технический ярус и решительно заглушил генератор. Раз не видно снаружи, он посмотрит внутри. Когда Сайлас только сюда приехал, то о генераторе он имел представления самые приблизительные, даже видеть вблизи не приходилось. Но первая же зима многому научила, по январскому шторму Жотески пришлось везти на маяк механика, и тот подробно разъяснил, что да как. С тех пор сложностей не возникало, но сейчас осень была на подходе, и Сайласу совершенно не хотелось остаться без электричества посреди бурь на неработающем маяке.

Он провозился часа четыре. Сначала выяснял, все ли с генератором в порядке. Детальный осмотр показал, что нет. Трубки радиатора были аккуратно поджаты, не совсем перекрывая доступ, но уменьшая просвет вдвое. Заборник воздуха оказался наполовину заткнут камешком, а под топливопроводом обнаружилось незнакомое Сайласу устройство, назначение которого он понять так и не смог, но даже без него картина вырисовывалась ясная. Дизель-генератор обречен был взорваться от перегрева, и тогда из маяка-трубы деться было бы некуда. И произошло бы это в ближайшие дни.

Если подумать, Лив выбрала не слишком надежный способ, в критический момент могло бы закончиться топливо или пришел бы баркас, но ее можно понять, как еще устроить не вызывающий подозрения несчастный случай в месте, где нет никого и ничего? Даже лестницу не подпилить.

До самых сумерек Сайлас выправлял трубки, вычищал продукты горения и протирал белой тряпочкой все соединения, проверяя, нет ли течи. Генератор ожил уже в темноте, и Сайлас долго стоял у окна, наблюдая за движущимся во мраке лучом.

Дверь в вахтенную на ночь он запер.

Осень пришла даже раньше обычного, и в начале сентября Сайлас решил, что настало время для визита на берег, тем более что Нора сообщила о посылке на его имя. Список того, что нужно сделать, и без почты выходил длинным, брони на ближайшие дни не было, и Сайлас решил пожить в гостинице пару деньков: вылечит давно ноющий зуб, прикупит для дизеля новый радиатор, закажет доставку топлива, чтоб до весны, да и продуктами затариться не помешает, с рыбой и лангустами зимой хуже, чем летом. Неожиданно для себя с этой поездкой он подгадал под день рождения Норы и целый вечер провел среди шумных, веселых людей, но, удивительное дело, остался доволен. Посылка же оказалась небольшой легкой коробочкой, и пришла она из Сиэтла. Сайлас раскрыл ее прямо на почте и нащупал среди упаковки курительную трубку из шершавого верескового корня — прямую, густого кофейного цвета. В коробке кроме нее оказались пачка табака и толстобокая металлическая зажигалка. Усмехнувшись, Сайлас подарил служащему трубку и табак, а зажигалку сунул в карман, пригодится.

Удивительно было спать в темноте, просыпаться не в своей кровати и весь день видеть других людей. Одним вечером Сайлас заглянул поболтать к шерифу про тот августовский случай. Пускай он никогда не считал Райли умным, но честным тот был. Старик Шелдон оказался не так глуп, эту историю он и сам считал мутной, ведь в новостях так ничего и не появилось, некрологов тоже не было. А самое главное, как позже выяснил Райли, единственному Шону Овенпорту, проживающему в штате Мэн, было за шестьдесят. Сайлас предположил, что родители могли проживать в Массачусетсе или Нью-Гэмпшире и не хотеть огласки, тогда это по их просьбе полицейский скрыл настоящее имя, но и тут Райли нашлось что сказать. Оказывается, он не видел документов Крадье. Поначалу не стал спрашивать: судьба юноши всех взволновала, и хотелось быстрей помочь, а потом, после возвращения с маяка, Крадье уехал не попрощавшись. Буквально прыгнул в машину, и с концами. Покачали они с Сайласом головами и выпили по рюмочке, пожелав неизвестному парню, если живой, не иметь проблем, а если помер, так чтоб покоился с миром.

И в музей Счастливого спасения Сайлас зашел тоже. Знал он про него с самого приезда, а внутри не был. По само крушение и течение ничего нового Сайлас не узнал, зато местная тайна египетских пирамид раскрылась, музей охватывал и историю маяка тоже. Оказывается, про течение-петлю знали уже два века назад, им воспользовались при строительстве: баржа тянула огромный плот из досок и бревен, на котором стояли багорщики. При обходе скалы плот снесло на каменный шлейф, его там застопорили и отцепили от баржи. Так на крошечный остров попали первые строительные материалы и собственно строители. Они соорудили из досок и бревен плота помост вокруг скалы, и к нему все лето могли причаливать лодки, доставляя камень, железо и новых людей, а первой же осенью эта вспомогательная постройка была разрушена морем. Строить каменный пирс так и не собрались.

На маяк Сайлас возвращался, улыбаясь. Он ехал домой.

Он не особенно рассчитывал на гостей в октябре, основной их поток шел весной и летом, что понятно, климат Мэна не располагал к прогулкам по осеннему морю, но надежда оставалась, ведь стабильно был спрос на Рождество и Новый год, а в декабре погода еще хуже. К его удовольствию — финансовому, покупка топлива на всю зиму здорово облегчила Сайласу карман, желающие нашлись: некий мистер Райс выкупил сутки в первую же неделю октября.

Сайлас не узнал его, пока тот не подплыл по канату к балкону.

Оушен, не отцепляясь, оплел перила ногами и скинул капюшон. Ветер тут же разметал ему волосы.

— Вообще я заскочил отдать тебе кое-что, — прокричал он. — Могу сразу обратно.

— Да конечно. — Сайлас ухватил его за лямки и скинул на балкон.

— Когда ты начнешь на меня орать, — Оушен поднялся на ноги, отцепился от каната, — я тебе это припомню. За свой выбор надо отвечать, знаешь ли.

— Иди уже, дорогу знаешь, — проворчал Сайлас, пихая его к двери. Он выбрал концы, посигналил Жотески, мол, все в порядке, закончили, и тоже вошел. Скинул перчатки, капюшон, посмотрел на улыбающегося Оушена. — Все-таки идея надеть тебе на голову трусы была гениальной.

— Моя идея, заметь. Меня совсем не было видно?

— Я не видел. Говорят, Крадье или как его там, всю дорогу глаз с бакена не сводил. Чуял что-то.

— Он все равно опоздал. Я отцепил веревку на входе в бухту и доплыл до берега, когда корабль еще причаливал. — Оушен скинул куртку на диван и плюхнулся на него.

— Молодец, что веревку с бакена сдернул, этот боров сразу бросился его осматривать. — Сайлас тоже снял куртку. — Но мы, кажется, все равно спалились.

— Да брось. На чем?

— На чертовой твоей резинке для волос! Ты ее забыл под лестницей, где спал.

— И что ты ему сказал?

— Он ее не видел, но Оливия могла. Иначе зачем бы ей пытаться спалить маяк?

— Та-а-ак, — протянул Оушен. — Значит, тут и без меня была интересная жизнь!

— Завидуешь?

— Мне тоже было не скучно. — Оушен легко поднялся и двинулся в кухню. — Мне нужен кофе. Чего встал и лыбишься? Я тебя приглашать должен?

— Я просто все еще в шоке.

— Только не воображай, что я у тебя тут жить буду, я с ума не сошел, но за пару дней в этом раю, — Оушен покачал пальцем в воздухе, — точно сойду. К тому же в январе у меня съемки. Я заскочил отдать тебе твои триста баксов, только и всего. Не выношу быть должным.

— А я думал, хочешь обсудить уход сенатора Уилкиса в отставку. — Сайлас поставил турку на огонь.

— Нечего обсуждать, дело прошлое. Сейчас, слава богу, не те времена, когда компрометирующее видео надо было кому-то всучить — прессе, конкурентам, в общем, кому выгодно ввязаться в драку. Сейчас есть интернет и криптовалюты. Извини, если слова непонятные.

Сайлас хмыкнул и промолчал.

— Ты меня уже ненавидишь? — из-за спины поинтересовался Оушен.

— Старайся лучше.

— А если так? — Оушен придвинул к нему по столу пакет. Сайлас помешал кофе, дождался закипания, передвинул турку на стол и только тогда обернулся.

— Здесь сто тысяч, — пояснил Оушен. — Если ты начнешь кочевряжиться, я выброшу их в море.

— Даже с учетом ремонта генератора многовато. — Сайлас разлил кофе в чашки.

— Считай, это невозвратная бронь за год. Поживи годик так, как хочешь, совсем один. Может, быстрее надоест.

— С условием, — согласился, подумав, Сайлас. — Если ты скажешь, как тебя зовут.

— Это у тебя что, — Оушен вскинул брови, — возрастное? Давай я подскажу, первая буква О.

— По-настоящему.

Оушен ухмыльнулся и полез в карман. В раскрывшемся бумажнике было вставлено ID, и Сайлас прочел напечатанное на нем имя: Оушен Райс. Двадцать три года, штат Джорджия.

— Я не мог угадать.

— Зато я мог сменить, оно мне подходит. — Оушен убрал бумажник. — Спасибо, что не назвал Дохлым тюленем.

— Было бы так себе имя для звезды.

— Тоже считаешь, что море неспроста меня выплюнуло? — заинтересовался Оушен, придвигая к себе кофе.

Сайлас фыркнул. Черта с два он скажет такую пошлость.

— Я никому не по зубам? Меня просто не удержать? — веселился тот.

— Сейчас блевану, — предупредил Сайлас.

— А ты выпей кофе. — Оушен блеснул глазами поверх кружки. — Делать у тебя получается лучше, чем говорить.

С этим незачем было спорить.


End file.
